


Quarter Past Midnight

by sugarlessgum



Series: Queliot Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlessgum/pseuds/sugarlessgum
Summary: Quentin couldn't remember a day when he'd had such good luck before. So really, he should have known that problems were coming. Two very big problems, specifically.Problem Number One: The front door to his shitty apartment building is jammed. Again.Problem Number Two: Quentin is stuck outside his shitty apartment building with a very drunk Eliot Waugh.





	Quarter Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Queliot Week Day 3: Neighbors/Roommates
> 
> Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://kuribohwithchain.tumblr.com/post/184611940829/the-lock-jammed-on-the-front-door-of-my-shitty)

Today has been going exceptionally well for Quentin. He had woken up before his alarm and had enough time to make an actual breakfast before rushing to class. He'd gotten his favorite table at the campus coffee shop — the only one that both had an outlet and was close enough to the counter that he didn't have to go far for a refill. He even managed to make it through an entire meeting with his graduate advisor without tripping over his words or making a fool of himself. Quentin couldn't remember a day when he'd had such good luck before. So really, he should have known that problems were coming. Two very big problems, specifically.

Problem Number One: The front door to his shitty apartment building is jammed. Again.

This isn't the first time this has happened. Far from it. Usually, the superintendent was on call to open it from the inside and temporarily fix whatever the problem was. But the super isn't answering his phone and Julia is spending the night at Kady's, which leaves Quentin alone to deal with the door. Well, almost alone.

Problem Number Two: Quentin is stuck outside his shitty apartment building with a very drunk Eliot Waugh.

"This is fun," Eliot says. "Being locked out together. We should hang out more."

It's been twenty minutes since Quentin got home and he's spent the entire time trying in vain to force the door open while Eliot sits on the steps and offers drunken encouragements.

They've been neighbors for as long as Quentin has lived in the building and he’s harbored a small crush on Eliot for just as long. Despite passing each other in the halls often, they don't talk much outside of passing small talk and Eliot's occasional playful flirting. Call him old-fashioned, but Quentin had hoped the first time they actually hung out wouldn't be while they were locked outside their apartment building after midnight in the middle of January.

"You should try a kick. Try..." Eliot starts waving his hands around wildly, though Quentin isn't quite sure what the gesture is supposed to mean. "Try kicking it."

Quentin is sure that won't work, but they've run through all their other options at this point. Quentin puts some distance between himself and the door, rears back, and kicks out as hard as he can. It does absolutely nothing, besides send a shock of pain through his leg. Eliot looks disproportionately impressed.

"Wow," he says almost reverently. "That was more torque... than I expected. You've got a surprising, uh. Torque to size ratio."

"Um. Thanks?" Quentin ignores the pins and needles in his leg and tries to come up with a plan of action. He considers calling the super again, but if he hadn't noticed the first dozen missed calls by now it would just be pointless. Brute force is their only option.

Quentin takes a breath and shoves against the door with his shoulder. He's surprised when it budges a small, nearly imperceptible amount. The kick must have done more than he thought.

"Hey, um, Eliot, can you– It's starting to move, can you help me push?"

Eliot pops up from the steps and stumbles towards the door. Once they're both in position, Quentin counts them down and they shove together. The door starts to open slowly, scraping against the doorframe, then swings in suddenly. Quentin and Eliot nearly fall in a heap on the floor.

Eliot starts laughing excitedly. "You did it, you maniac!"

Quentin doesn't think Eliot is in any position to call someone else a maniac with the borderline hysterical way he's laughing, but Quentin doesn't call him on it. He's too caught up in the adrenaline rush from finally getting the door open. The extra attention from Eliot hasn't exactly hurt his mood, either.

They close the door behind them, cringing at the noise it makes when they force it shut. Quentin considers leaving a note for the super, but he's tired and cold and he's sure the problem will make itself known without his help. So he and Eliot climb up the stairs to their floor, Eliot leaning on him for support. They part at their respective doors and Eliot gives Quentin's hair a quick tousle before letting himself into his apartment.

As Quentin leaves for class the next morning, he runs into Eliot who, by some miracle, doesn't look remotely hung over. He breaks into a wide smile when he sees Quentin.

"Hey, neighbor. You heading my way?"

"Ah, no. To class, actually."

"Of course. Go on then, have fun seducing your classmates with your profound understanding of Chaucer or whatever it is that graduate students do."

"Honestly? It's mostly mainlining caffeine and crying our way through our thesis papers."

"Right." Eliot smiles again, softer, and it makes Quentin's stomach do uncomfortable flips. "I'll see you around, Quentin."

They head in opposite directions. Quentin only makes it a few feet down the sidewalk before he turns back around.

"Eliot, wait." Eliot stops, looking confused but curious. "Um. Last night was kind of fun, right?"

Eliot chuckles. "Sure, it was something."

"I was just wondering– Uh, if you maybe wanted– I mean, if you're free later–" Quentin stops, takes a breath, and starts over. "Do you want to get coffee later? My treat?"

There's a pause and then a soft smile takes over Eliot's face.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great. Awesome. I'll, uh, I'll meet you back here around two?"

"Sounds perfect. See you then, Q."

Quentin can't stop smiling the rest of the morning.


End file.
